Fire Extinguisher
The' Fire Extinguisher''' is a recurring weapon in the Hitman franchise, introduced in Hitman: Blood Money. Description ---- ---- Blood Money and Absolution In Blood Money and Absolution, the Fire Extinguisher is classified as a melee weapon. It can be used to bludgeon NPCs to death. HITMAN™ In HITMAN™, the Fire Extinguisher is classified as an explosive device. Shooting a Fire Extinguisher with a pistol or detonating another nearby explosive will cause it to detonate and eliminate any nearby NPCs in an accidental fashion. As with previous titles, the Fire Extinguisher can be used as a blunt melee weapon. However, unlike Blood Money and Absolution, the Fire Extinguisher is strictly a non-lethal melee weapon and is only capable of pacifying NPCs when not detonated. Fire Extinguishers can also be thrown to pacify NPCs. HITMAN™ 2 The Fire Extinguisher is identical to it's appearance in HITMAN™, with one large exception. In HITMAN™ 2, a Fire Extinguisher's explosion will no longer eliminate NPCs, but instead pacify them. These pacifications are still considered an accident and would not revoke a player's Silent Assassin rating if a body were to be discovered. Acquisition Hitman: Blood Money * 'Death of a Showman '- Outside Joseph Clarence's office beside the guard. * 'A Vintage Year '- Found inside the secret Delgado drug lab. * 'Death on the Mississippi '- Inside the engine room and the kitchen. Hitman: Absolution * 'Terminus' - Main floor, on the pillar in the sitting area to the left after entering the hotel. * 'Hunter and Hunted' - Loading Area, on the left wall after entering the area. * 'Rosewood' - In the room across from the exit and in the first floor medical lab. * 'Death Factory' - On a staircase in ''R&D. * Skurky's Law - Behind the door inside the small archive before entering the parking lot. * Blackwater Park '- In the ''Blackwater Park segment, in the laundry room. HITMAN™ * '''Guided Training / Freeform Training - A total of 12 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One on level 3. ** Two on level 2. ** Four on level 1. ** Five on level 0. * The Showstopper - A total of 20 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One in the attic. ** Two above the Entrance Hall. ** One outside the Museum Director's Office. ** One in the Dining Room. ** Two outside the Auction Catering Area. ** One in the hallway outside the Library. ** One in the Kitchen. ** One in the Basement Kitchen. ** Two in the Grand Hall. ** One next to the staircase behind the Catwalk. ** Six in the basement. * [[World of Tomorrow|'World of Tomorrow']] - A total of 6 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One in the Mansion garage. ** One in the attic. ** One at the Main Square Tower. ** One in the Mansion Pantry. ** One in a Mansion hallway. ** One in the shop opposite the church. * The Icon - A total of 3 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One at the Main square. ** One in the shop. ** One at the Main Square Tower. * Landslide - A total of 8 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One at the Main Square Tower. ** One in the shop opposite the church. ** One in the shops below the Mansion. ** One in the shop left of the Mansion entrance. ** Two in Bravuomo's office. ** One in the Kitchen. ** One in the Ice Cream shop. * The Author - A total of 2 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One at the Main Square Tower. ** One in the shop opposite the church. * A Gilded Cage - A total of 6 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** Four on the consulate ground floor. ** three on the consulate first floor. * Club 27 - A total of 22 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One at the pier. ** Three in the basement. ** One in the security hut. ** One in the kitchen. ** One in the storage room. ** One behind the kitchen. ** One on the first floor of the south wing. ** One in the first floor security room. ** Two on the second floor of the south wing. ** One on the second floor of the north wing. ** Four in the north penthouse. ** Four in the south penthouse. * [[The Source|'The Source']] - A total of 26 Fire Extinguishers can be found in this mission, across the entire mission area. All of the above, including an abundance in the south wing penthouse. * Freedom Fighters - A total of 4 Fire Extinguishers can be found in this mission: ** One in the farm house. ** One in the barn. ** One in the orchard. ** One at the demolition range. * Situs Inversus / Patient Zero - Found in the security room. HITMAN™ 2 * The Finish Line / A Silver Tongue - A total of 16 Fire Extinguishers can be found within these missions: ** Six across all garages. ** Five in the underground car park. ** One outside the underground toilets. ** One in the Boat Rental building at the Marina. ** One at the Kowoon Paddock. ** Two at the VIP Driver's Lounge. * Three-Headed Serpent / Embrace of the Serpent - A total of 5 Fire Extinguishers can be found within these missions: ** One at the burial site. ** Three at the Delgado Mansion. ** One in the caves underneath the Mansion. * Chasing a Ghost - A total of 5 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One at the Rangan Tower construction site. ** Four spread across the floors of Rangan Tower. * Another Life / A Bitter Pill - A total of 6 Fire Extinguishers can be found within these missions: ** One behind Batty's shed. ** One in the Cassidy Property garage. ** One in the Wilson Property garage. ** One in the Wilson Property garden. ** One in the West Property garage. ** One in the Janus Property garage. * The Ark Society - A total of 11 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One in the Patron's Lounge. ** One in the Barracks. ** One in the Kitchen. ** One beneath the Effigy. ** One next to the Effigy. ** One in the Chapel. ** One at the VIP Lounge. ** One at the Gallery. ** One at the Warehouse. ** One at the Architect's Lounge. ** One at the Library. * Golden Handshake - A total of 5 Fire Extinguishers can be found within this mission: ** One in the ground floor bathroom. ** One next to staircase beside the Vault Security. ** One in the hallway outside the Interview Room. ** One below the Conference Room. ** One in the assistant's back room. * The Last Resort - A total of 9 Fire Extinguisher can be found within this mission: ** One in the Turtle Hut. ** One in the Shark Hut. ** One in the Manta Ray Hut. ** One in the Lion Fish Hut. ** One outside the Security Outpost. ** One in the Laundry Room. ** One in the Spa. ** One at the Restaurant. ** One behind the Villa. Gallery Fire-Extinguisher.jpg hitmanholdingfire.jpg|Agent 47 brandishing a fire extinguisher. Fireexting.jpg|The fire extinguisher. Fire_Extinguisher.png|Fire Extinguisher in Absolution. Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:HITMAN™ 2 Explosives Category:HITMAN™ Explosives Category:HITMAN™ Melee Weapons Category:HITMAN™ 2 Melee Weapons